binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Elves
The Solar Elves are those who were ‘Scorched’ by the Sun spirit S’olär at the beginning of the Great Division of the Tribal elves. Appearance Solar elves are dramatically darker than their Lunar brethren, their skin ranging from a ruddy orange to almost a reddish brown. Hair tends to be black and various shades of yellow are not uncommon, and human hair colors are not unheard of. Their eyes may be what connect them to most of their elven brethren – usually a bright blue or green, but in some circumstances brown and even black have been seen. They share the trademark of the elven species, the elongated ears, but seem to take it a step further in that the common solar elf will on average have an ear length of about four to five inches, and six is not unheard of, compared to the wood elves’ slight point. They tend to be on the taller side when compared to humans and prefer areas of high elevation with open views of the wide sky. Behavior Solar elves in general love to mingle with other races. They enjoy learning about cultures not their own and absorbing knowledge. And while they will be the first to welcome a stranger, do not mistake their openness for idiocy, if given reason they see no problem in the use of violence as defense, although they really would prefer to just talk it out. Sol Oas Sol Oas resides to the northwest of the great forest of Ivoran, quite far inland. While the areas surrounding Ivoran are also beautifully wooded, Sol Oas is part of a smaller mountain range. Resembling the atmosphere of a desert, with the heat and dryness, the country is about the size of the city of Jericho, or so their travelers have told them. While the cities flourish, in recent times only about 60% of the Solar population makes its home there. Whether families have moved due to the War effort, or just simply wanting to leave, the country boasts of its diversity in inhabitants, mostly scholars wishing to study the phenomenon of the Great Divide. There are eight main gates into the country, all patrolled and guarded, but welcoming to visitors. Citizens are required to keep track of their entries and exits, as well as visitors are recommended to have identifying papers. Society After the Division, the lines of the Clans remained strong leading to the existence of the four main provinces and the subsequent thirteen main cities. For the first 500 solstices after the Divide, the Solar continued to govern themselves in the way of the Tribal. But more recently, through travel and research on different societies, a change was decided. Three Elders from each Clan are elected to serve in the main council from those who complete the exam. The exam is held every 50 solstices. They hold the main decision power, below them are those who completed the exam but were not elected by their Clan, they serve as advisors. The provinces are governed by the elected members from the Clans within, and the subsequent advisors. While there is a religious base that worships S’olär, it has dwindled over the passing solstices. Celebrations are still held in the spirit’s honor during the solar eclipses and summer solstice. Children are required to attend schooling and to spend at least 10 solstices outside Sol Oas - commonly amongst the Merchants of the Apotheosis, as they have an agreement – in order to gain a respect for cultures outside their own. The capitol city of Tillsammans, formerly Skapare, is located in the southern part of the country, boarding Ivoran and remains the cultural hub. Category:Races Category:Elves